Epidemiologic studies provide evidence that women with a history of preeclampsia may be at increased risk of hypertension and cardiovascular disease (CVD) later in life. It has been postulated that preeclampsia's characteristic abnormal placental perfusion may result in endothelial cell dysfunction. Subclinical endothelial function (EF may persist postpartum and contribute to increased risk of CVD. We propose to noninvasivel examine vascular function in women 6-12 months after a preeclamptic (20 cases) or nomotensive (20 controls) pregnancy to determine if vascular dysfunction persists in the preeclamptics.